Demons Unleashed!
by skylab
Summary: The government has allowed demons to come out to come out into the open. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are going to Kagome's school. The demons are not allowed to harm anyone unless they are defending themselves.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This my first fan fic so give me feed back!

Chapter 1

"Recently the government has found out about demons," Said news caster on the TV.

The Higurashi family all listened to this announcement. "The great dog demon Lord

Inu-tashio the great dog demon has been able to convince the government of letting demons out to the public." "Further more, his sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are looking for a mate to be."

"Humph, who cares! I think this whole thing is sooo stupid!" said Kagome.

Dear, you should give it a shot. Remember don't judge a book by it's cover," Said Mrs.Higurashi.

"I know you've said a million times."

Reviews please!


	2. Introduction to the two Demon Brothers

**A/N: This chapter is an addition to Demons Unleashed. Skylab was my friends and I was using it until I can get my own. I am now Sesshomaru's Dream Girl. I do not own Inuyasha. Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 2- Introduction to the two Demon brothers**

**Class I'm sure you have all heard about demons being allowed out into the open," Stated the teacher. **

"**It is my pleasure to introduce Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Tashio."**

**Everyone turned to the door and saw two very handsome men. Every girl gasped at their beauty except for Kagome. **

'_**This is so stupid! They are the same like everyone else! So what if that Sesshomaru guy is Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome.'**_

'_**I can not believe I just thought that! No Kagome he's a demon and a dog one at that! Don't fall in love!' Kagome screamed mentally to herself.**_

**While Kagome was thinking of that the two brothers were thinking about her, ignoring all of their other 'fans'**

'**_She is so beautiful and I can smell her to. She smells like ... cherry blossoms I wonder what she tastes like,' Thought a very amazed Sesshomaru. _**

'_**Awww wow she's beautiful. She looks and smells good. I must make her mine,' Thought Inuyasha with lust in his eyes.**_

**Inuyasha has lust but Sesshomaru has love in his eyes. Suddenly, they were snapped out of their daze by the teacher stating Kagome would show them around.**


	3. A Day with Demons

**Chapter 3- A Day with Demons**

**A/N: Hey everybody! Like I said in chapter 2, I have moved to This account or whatever the hell it's called was my friends and she was letting me use it. Since I got 5 reviews I decided to make another chapter. This is my last chapter I will make under her account. Once my document manager is up I will continue with my story in my own account. I know my chapters are short but unless I get my laptop taken away I will write new chapters everyday. I will try to make them longer. **

**Before you read this chapter please go back and read the authors note! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!**

"**Why do I have to show them around!" cried Kagome **

"**Miss Higurashi! Do not argue!" Screamed the teacher**

"**Yes Sir," was all she could say.**

'**_This sucks! I don't want to be around them. I'm not scared of them … I just think it's weird.' Kagome thought mentally to herself_**

"**Hello is anyone in that human head of yours." Said Inuyasha**

"**What do you care?" she scolded**

"**Feh, I don't."**

"**Brother, why don't you try to be a little nicer to her." Said a very beautiful Sesshomaru**

"**And the great Sesshomaru soon to be the demon lord of the west is telling me to be nicer to a human. HA!" **

"**I do not care but after all she has a choice whether she will help us around the school." **

"**I do don't I. Well in that case see ya! Good luck finding your way around our HUGE school." Kagome said with an evil smirk on her face and a little laugh**

"**Wait!" **

**She turned around and saw Sesshomaru's hand on her wrist. **

"**You can leave that mutt but I would like to spend more time with you and so you can show me around the school." He said still having a tight hold on her wrist**

'**_Is he…is he hitting on me! And why is my heart beatin_g _so hard.'_**

**She was still in shock. Eventually she shook her yes and they went off together. Inuyasha was furious and growling like crazy! If the planet Pluto had ears it could have heard him.**

'_**I will not lose her to my cold-hearted brother! She will be mine and I will make sure Sesshomaru never goes near MY Kagome again!'**_

**_A/N: Believe it or not that was my longest chapter ever! I will not write another chapter until Sunday because as I said before I need to wait 3 days till my document manager is up. And I want at least 7 reviews before I write chapter 4. The reviews will be sent to my friend but I will see if I have 7 reviews. Thanks Bye! _ **


	4. Chapter 4Meeting his parents

**A/N: Ok so I lied. Since I did get enough reviews I decided to write another chapter. I do not own Inuyasha and hope you guys like this chapter. I might change the rating so…whatever. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4-Meeting his parents**

**After the school day ended Sesshomaru asked Kagome if she would want to come to his house for dinner. Strangely, she agreed but still felt un easy about going to HIS house. **

**(A/N: I'm just going to skip a few hours.)**

"**Ohhhhh! You must be Kagome! Sesshomaru has told us all about you," Said the excited woman. She looked human and had long, black wavy hair that went down to her back. She was wearing a red kimono with a dark blue obi. **

"**Um…he has?"**

"**Yes, very much. I think he just might want to marry you," Said the older demon in back of her. He looked exactly like Sesshomaru except the maroon strips. There was only one on each cheek. **

"**Father, mother, please do not scare her." Sesshomaru finally came out of his room and greeted her. **

"**Wait a minute if she's your mother then how can you be full blooded demon," Asked Kagome with a confused look on her face.**

"**Because, she is not my biological mother. My biological mother died when I was 8 years old. She is Inuyasha's biological mother," Replied Sesshomaru. (A/N: I can't think of a name to call her or his father. Pathetic isn't it?)**

"**Well, that explains everything." Kagome said not keeping her gaze from Sesshomaru. **

"**So, when do I get grand children," Said Mrs. Tashio. **

"**What?" I screamed.**

"**Um…well my mother really wants grand children soon so."**

"**That's enough talk get to it," She said pushing us into a room. **

"**She locked us in here," Kagome said pulling at the door. **

**(A/N: I'm sorry but I really want to do a lemon.)**

"**I'm sorry but…" He was cut off by Kagome.**

"**Don't tell me you want to have…" Then she was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips.**

'**_I'm too young for this but it feels so… so right. I think my legs are going to give out. What am I going to do? I really want to.' _**

"**Please, Kagome. I love you."**

"**You do?"**

"**Yes, when I saw you even then I could feel myself harden."**

"**I will not force you if you do not want to."**

"**No! I love you too. And I want to give your mom grand children." (A/N: You would say yes too!) **

'_**He's smiling a real smile! He really does care for me,' She thought Mentally to herself.**_

**He picked her up with his fluffy tail and put her gently on the bed. He crushed his lips back on hers and started to take her shirt off. He was successful and knew that she was still unsure so he looked up asking. She nodded and did his bidding. Once her bra was off he tookher breasts in his hand and they fit perfectly. He sucked on one of her nipples and earned a groan from her. He did the same with the other and took of his shirt reveling his perfectly toned chest. He started to take off her pants and underwear at the same time. Kagome unzipped his pants and then he kicked them off. He went down to her opening and started to kiss her inner thighs. Then her went to her center and started to lick the insides of her folds. When he went back up and was ready to push his hard member into her…**

"**Get the hell off of her!"**

"**Inuyasha," was all he could say turning to look at him with his eyes blood red.**

"**Don't worry Kagome I won't let my ass hole brother do anything else to you," Said Inuyasha with concern.**

**He started to step closer to her but was stopped by Sesshomaru. He had him pinned to the wall growling. **

"**Leave and I won't kill you," **

"**Forget it… I won't let you hurt her!" He managed to chock out with his brother's hand still tightened on his throat.**

**A/N: Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi, like I said before, I was using my friend's account skylab. I created a new account under BabyRain. I am taking this story and putting it on that account. I am posting another chapter right now. It's been a few years so I wonder if any of you will still read it. I also have another story out called Taisho High School, check it out. :D


End file.
